


A Good Little Bitch

by mercifulmonster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Somnophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercifulmonster/pseuds/mercifulmonster
Summary: Hawke's mabari licks at Anders' ass one night, and he decides to let the dog have a chance at his sleeping lover.





	A Good Little Bitch

It’s just past midnight when Hawke slips from the silken sheets of his bed, crossing the room to stoke the fire that died down earlier. He adds a few logs to the crumbling embers, hoping the wood is dry enough to catch without significant effort. Though it hardly ever snowed within the city walls, winters in Kirkwall could be chilling. It always seemed to require such a late-night task to keep the mansion, and more specifically their bedroom, pleasantly warm.

Behind him lies Anders, long lean limbs askew on the bed as he slumbers peacefully. He tends to fall asleep fast when in that post-sex haze, exhausted but content like a well-satisfied man. Hawke fucked him for hours, wringing joyous screams and moans of pleasure from the mage like his life depended on it. Anders nearly went hoarse from begging him to ruin him with his cock, and Hawke was more than happy to oblige his handsome lover.

One of the logs catches, its jagged bark crackling with flames as the fire flared back to life. Hawke rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes, his mind drifting to the job he has lined up for the next day. Thankfully he’s not needed until the afternoon, as per the letter that landed on his doorstep with not a small amount of coin packaged with it.

Clearing Lowtown’s alleys of bandits and coterie doesn’t take too much of his time, now that he’s the Champion of Kirkwall. People with ill intentions tend to run at the sight of him in his armor.

The door creaks open, revealing a dark snout that sniffs the air a few times. Hawke chuckles lightly as his trusted mabari pushes the door open, finally winning his battle against the door knob. He doesn’t always lock the poor creature out, but Anders and Hawke’s hasty path to the bedroom had caused them to inadvertently close the door behind them.

Rex wags his stubby tail at the sight of his beloved owner, crossing the room when Hawke beckons him with a curl of his finger.

“Sorry, boy,” Hawke says, patting him on the head a few times and scratching him behind the ears. “You can have your favorite spot back.”

Ever so smart, Rex immediately goes to the large square pillow laid close to the hearth. Hawke had it made by a Ferelden woman down in Lowtown, with soft cotton stuffing and sturdy stitching. It’s large enough to fit the mabari’s entire body, with only his outstretched paws hanging from the sides.

Finally feeling the heat warming the air, Hawke returns to the large bed in the center of the room, quietly slipping in beside Anders.

Hawke dozes off and is nearly asleep until a slight dip in the mattress and a snorting noise wakes him. He blinks, eyes adjusting to the brighter light now that the fire was lively. His attention turns toward the source of the disturbance, spotting Rex perching his two front paws on the other side of the bed.

Hawke’s eyes narrow, trying to decipher just what the dog wanted. Rex hasn’t begged to sleep at the foot of the mattress since getting his own custom cushion, and usually likes having room to spread out.

Hawke’s eyes track the broad head and pointed ears of the mabari, watching as Rex’s muzzle sniffs at the scarlet sheets pooled around Anders’ bony hips. He continues to scent the area, like a hound seeking out an animal it hasn’t yet seen.

Just as Hawke is about to command him to return to his cushion, he sees a dusty rose tongue dart out of the mabari’s mouth. He licks a stripe of skin just at the roundest part of Anders’ partially exposed ass.

Hawke’s breath gets caught in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. The mabari takes another lick, this time toward the valley of Anders’ cheeks—licking a few more times over the crease.

Hawke’s gut fills with a familiar heat: unbridaled arousal. It shouldn’t be so hot. He should be overcome with shame. He should kick the dog out of the bedroom for the night.

But he doesn’t. 

Instead, Hawke gently pulls on the sheets, uncovering the rest of Anders’ unmoving body. Rex’s piercing gaze flashes to his owner, looking for permission before continuing to lap at the thick, sticky mess Hawke left behind only an hour before.

Hesitant, Hawke chances a glance at Anders, who is still asleep with his nose pressed against the pillow. He takes a breath and holds it, raising a hand and reaching over to his slumbering partner. He pulls one of Anders’ cheeks aside and the dog grunts in approval, his tongue now reaching Anders’ hole.

A thought comes across Hawke’s mind, filthy but the most arousing thing he’s ever had. It should make him feel guilty, but at this point it only heightens his building arousal.

His other hand searches through the rumpled sheets, fingers finally brushing over what he was looking for—a small vial of oil that is only half-empty. He uncorks it with his teeth, dribbling the rest of the bottle over his fingers. He pushes Rex’s muzzle away before pushing two fingers inside, wriggling them deeper until buried.

The mabari cocks his head to the side, one ear perked up as he watches Hawke stretch Anders’ already sloppy hole. Hawke barely needs to do a thing, only pushing oil inside and smearing it on the crease of Anders’ ass where previous oil had tried.

“Up,” Hawke says, commanding in tone but in a whisper. He slaps the mattress with a soft thump and Rex seems to get the idea. Soon the two-hundred pound animal is standing on the bed, his paws carefully placed so that he is standing over their feet.

The mabari’s cock is out of its sheath, red and hanging heavy between his legs. Hawke stares at it for a few moments, his mind already picturing what it might look like fucking into Anders’ ass. He’s seen mabaris mate before, back in Ferelden, and it is no gentle task.

The jostling of the mattress still isn’t enough to wake Anders, and Hawke sends up a short silent prayer to the Maker, asking for two things. One: that Anders doesn’t wake too soon and two: asking for the Maker’s forgiveness for what he’s about to do.

Hawke cants Anders’ hips up, just as he would to fuck into that sweet ass himself. His lover is still unconscious, and sinfully pliant under his hands. Rex’s more primal instincts must surface, crawling over until his large front paws are splayed across Anders’ shoulder blades, as if he were a bitch to be taken.

Which, right now, that’s exactly what he is.

Unable to comprehend human gentleness, Rex pushes in all at once with the ferocity of a truly wild animal. His bulky hindquarters snap forward, burying his long, thick cock into Anders’ loose hole. The sight has Hawke’s mouth dry, swallowing as he grows harder than ever before.

A soft whine escapes Anders’ lips, something twitching behind his closed eyelids. Hawke keeps a careful eye on Anders’ slightest movements, also reaching out to pat the mabari on the shoulder. “Good boy, keep going.”

But Rex doesn’t need any of his master’s encouragement. The dog tears into Anders, pistoning his long, thick cock into him without abandon. His jaw falls open, jowls moving as he pants and begins to drool over Anders’ back.

Hawke is painfully hard, needing to find some release before this ends too quickly. He reaches a hand toward his cock beneath the sheets, pulling tightly on his length.

_'Fucking Maker, that’s so hot,'_ Hawke thinks, seeing his trusted animal companion fuck his unknowing lover—pushing into Hawke’s sloppy seconds and pursuing his climax in an animalistic rampage. Hawke’s head goes fuzzy as he watched his dog mount Anders like he’s nothing more than a common bitch, splitting him open for the second time that night by a massive mabari cock.

He’s so close to coming when Anders begins to stir, muscles twitching as he breathes another heavy sigh into the pillow. Hawke freezes, hand still fisted painfully over the base of his cock as he holds his breath.

Awareness quickly seeps in and amber eyes snap open in panic. Anders’ slender arms go flying back, pushing at the solid mass of muscle that is Rex and feebly trying to push him off.

“No, no! Bad dog! Fuck, stop!” Anders cries, the pleas flying from his lips in quick succession. He blindly tries to push the mabari off of him, lashing out with his already weakened limbs. “Ha-Ha—Hawke! _Someone please—!_ ”

“I’m right here,” Hawke says, his tone placating in an effort to establish a normalcy to calm his lover.

Anders’ head whips around, wide eyes noting that Hawke is indeed simply laying beside him, not making a move to interfere with the dog currently pounding into him. 

“I… I—” Anders stutters before his eyes flutter closed and a long delirious moan escapes his lips.

Hawke smiles, knowing that Rex must have hit Anders’ prostate at long last.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

Hawke leans in to brush a sweaty strand of hair out of Anders’ face. Amber eyes hold his gaze, full of anxiety and stifiled panic, but Hawke runs his fingers across Anders’ jaw in a soothing manner. “Be a good boy, for me?”

Anders’ eyes search his face quietly before nodding ever so slightly.

Hawke feels arousal stir deep in his gut once more, relishing in the fact that Anders would do anything for him if he asked, even be at the mercy of his mabari’s cock. The guilt he previously felt is nearly gone now, only replaced by burning desire and the need to see more.

He smiles wider. “There we are, love. Rex has always needed a good bitch to breed.”

Anders moans, teasing a lip between his teeth. His hips shift on their own, pushing up and out so the mabari can fuck him more deeply.

And Maker, that nearly has Hawke coming just from the sight.

Hawke begins pulling at his cock again, bringing its previously flagging length back to full hardness in only seconds. It’s unbelievably arousing to watch Anders get willingly mounted, now enjoying every moment of that huge red cock slamming into him without abandon.

Hardly paying attention to the humans’ conversation, Rex continues to pant and drool, coating Anders’ back and seeping down to join the slick in his ass. Hawke can see the knot growing between the mabari’s legs, full and round and teasing Anders’ rim with every thrust.

It’s clear to Hawke that Anders is still overstimulated, having been fucked earlier in the evening and coming three times. His slim creamy thighs shiver, his hands shake where they claw at the sheets, gasping at the push and drag of the mabari’s inhuman cock. He can hear Anders’ voice, just barely audible over Rex’ panting, begging for something— _‘more, stop—no, yes, fuck!’_

Hawke can’t help but to smile, pleased with the results of his risky little experiment. The Maker must have heard his prayer, so he can only assume he has forgiveness as well.

Rex’s movements become more wild, less restrained, and for a moment Hawke thinks the mabari might hurt Anders.

But Rex pushes _in, in, in_ for one last and final thrust, the engorged knot finally slipping in.

Anders howls in ecstasy—sounding just as he does when Hawke pushes him over the edge—and arches his back. He cries through the orgasm that rips through him, spilling onto the sheets beneath his raised hips.

The mabari is also coming, copious amounts of seed spilling into Anders’ wrecked and abused hole. Anders subconsciously pushes back against him, trying to get that knot even deeper inside while adjusting to being impaled with the animal’s massive cock.

Hawke’s own hand flies over his length as he pictures the mabari’s come filling Anders up, joining his own seed from only an hour before. It isn’t long until he’s coming over his own fingers, stars showering behind his eyelids and coming harder than ever before.

Some time passes, but Hawke couldn’t tell how long in his own post-orgasm haze. The mabari pulls out and off of Anders, his knot still swollen but quickly deflating. Hawke praises him, hoping to reinforce good behavior in hopes for more in the future. Rex’ face looks content, happily satisfied as he jumps off the bed and marches over to his own cushion near the crackling fire.

Anders is stretched out beside him, tired but blissed out from what Hawke guesses is one of the strongest orgasms of his life. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, simply lying there covered with drool and sweat and mabari come. There are raised red welts where Rex’ claws had bitten too hard into his skin, but they don’t seem to bother Anders.

Hawke moves closer, gingerly placing a hand on his lover’s slender hips. He strokes the heated skin there with his thumb, building up to small soothing circles. “You did so good, love. You took that knot like a good little bitch.”

Hawke smiles as Anders shivers when he calls him a ‘good little bitch,’ filing that away to play with later. He moves his hand moves south, sliding over slippery skin until he teases a finger around the oiled and puffy rim of Anders’ hole. Large wads of come dribble from his gaping ass, and Hawke savors how Anders shivers as he pushes the come back in with his fingers. Hawke refuses to let the mabari’s hard work go to waste just yet.

They stay like that for awhile—Anders coming back to his senses while Hawke continues to play with his messy ass. He couldn’t be more pleased with the outcome, with how Anders looks after being wrecked by a mabari’s massive cock.

“I could…” Anders begins to speak, voice cracking ever so slightly. “‘I could do that again sometime.”

Hawke’s brow raises, his lips turning up in a smirk. He tilts his head in the direction of Rex, who is now sleeping on his cushion near the dying fire.

“I’m sure he’d be amenable to that.”

Anders smiles.


End file.
